


A Moment

by xlyaria



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: M/M, i read the the last guardian so its a mixture between lores
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7313698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlyaria/pseuds/xlyaria





	A Moment

A soft wind, a gentle chirp of a calling bird. Rustling trees and cerulean sky, all like a cascading river against Khadgar’s skin. Magic flowed in all things, he knew and felt it so, though it was days like these in particular that sold it home to him. He was a bit sore from horseback, but one couldn't complain on a day that looked as peaceful as this one did. Petting the steed beneath him, he vaguely thought on when he had received it. It was a gift from Stormwind, ‘the least they could do’ they said, but really, Khadgar liked to think of it as a personal gift form one resident knight. Rarely was he seen these days, between meetings, trips to Ironforge, training soldiers and comforting a sister who lost a husband. Lothar was pulled in multiple directions, though somehow he made just a bit of time to see Khadgar once in a while. Or maybe it was an escape from hectic war rooms and nightmares of belting orcs and images of friends and family lost. 

Regardless of what it was, Khadgar spent most of his time nowadays scouring through books in the library and studying. Filling in the gaps of what should've been taught he supposed. The halls of Karazhan were long since empty, hazy visions gone and strange presences dispelled all the same. All that filled the stone walls now were footsteps from the ex apprentice’s boots and the sound of a night wind howling into the windows. The young mage didn’t mind the occasional visitor, and Lothar was among the few that made an effort to go, so, in turn, he supposed he simply didn't mind Anduin coming for a visit now and then. Mostly, they talked about Medivh. When he was here, Lothar touched the place like it was a holy ground, or maybe he was simply afraid something may come to life and attack him. Well trained hands ran across the bannisters of the stairs, the cool surface reaction to the heat of his palms as he spoke of the mage in a voice that reminded Khadgar of sleepwalking. Often times, the knight would even go so far as to have his eyes closed, reflecting on Medivh with a chuckle or a sigh. 

Garona was, at times, a subject of their conversations, though normally not for very long before the color in Lothar’s face began to look more purple than anything else. Khadgar decided to stray from the subject, keeping the dagger she owned in Karazhan for both his sake and Lothar’s. 

Today was different from quiet talks among dusted tomes and wood, however. Khadgar had decided to make his way to Stormwind as opposed to the other way around. An excuse to himself was that he needed supplies, or perhaps that a new book had arrived and he hadn't read it quite yet. It wasn't like someone would ask, though he was mostly in denial that he was, in reality, just worried about Lothar. The Alliance placed on his back was surely a boulder on his back. It had been a few months since visit, and if there was anything he could do, he wanted to have done it. At the risk of seeming like he was in a hurry, he took the leisurely route, taking several days and his newly gifted horse on a trip for the first time. 

Upon reaching the large gates of Stormwind, a portion of him began to regret this. What if he were busy? A gut churning feeling came up to his throat before he swallowed it down, recognizing the feeling as anxiety, perhaps a peppering of embarassment. A feeling such as that one wasn't unnatural of course, though Khadgar couldn't help but wonder about his own intentions for seeing Lothar.

The Magus’ former apprentice was well known in the throne room, and escorted in quickly. After reassuring guards and queen alike that nothing of note was afoot, and he simply came for a visit, they dined then in an ornate gazebo decorated with the typical royal blue tapestries and silver and gold accents, a lion statue guarding the small wild flower garden which it was placed. The seat he sat it was adorned with handmade apolostry that he couldn't help but mention in a tender light, seating himself to be brought lavishly carved bowls, treating to soft harp music being played by a servant.

Lady Taria herself was dressed in a grove like green, her train embroidered with pearls like a sky of glinting stars leading off the stone and into the well colored grass beneath. He couldn't help but feel undressed in a heavy hand me down robe and boots covered in the soil of the woods outside Stormwind. Trills of birds filled the conversation he had with the queen, which incidentally was also about Medivh. Many of the conversations he had now were about Medivh. It had long stopped twisting his heart, and so meat and soup in the sun, a babbling fountain and harp as ambience and a talk of old friends was what had replaced the grief. 

“Will you be staying long?” She began.

“Not sure. Karazhan simply gets lonely at times,” He paused, the spoke up again. “Also, I’m a bit worried about Lothar.” He was honest with her. No reason to lie.

“Yes.” Was her response. The mage didn't expect it, so he continued where she did not. It started with a dry laugh. “I was hoping you’d inform me there was nothing to be worried about.”

With that, she didn't reply for a time before speaking up again. “He’s stressed, working himself to the bone. I hate to burden you, but you seem to calm him down some. Will you talk with him?” 

“You don't need to ask.” He was going to do it anyway. The queens smile was soft. 

It was several days in Stormwind before Lothar turned up from a scouting mission he'd left from weeks prior. From his mission to his room, then to a meeting, arranging a talk with him seemed impossible, even with the queen’s help. It was about a full two weeks before Khadgar had eventually decided that he would meet with the warrior himself. Working himself to the bone was an understatement. 

It was later that night that Khadgar had left from his room in the castle to find Lothar’s. Nice as it was, he declined staying permanently as many times as he could for a number of reasons. Living in Stormwind felt off in comparison to Karazhan, where he'd spent the majority of his time since he'd left the Kirin Tor. Aside from residency, he took a small amount of time to glance out of the window, a starlit sky reflecting itself on Azeroth’s surface via the lights of the city below. A cool breeze came through the window, and Khadgar took a breath before continuing. 

The wooden door before him made him hesitate. A hand hovered gently above his door, then fell again before he simply decided he'd open it rather than knocking. When he did, he noticed first a room that was clean. Clean and empty, as if it were vacant. At the sight of it, Khadgar felt a twist in his chest that he hadn't felt in a bit. It wasn't that the sight of the clean room bothered him, it was the crumpled figure on the bed that unsettled him more. Still wearing some of his armor that proved too hard to get off, he lie in a strange position, indicating he simply collapsed onto the bed to sleep. The only indication that anyone used the place was the discarded armor on the floor. How often did Lothar use this room? The maid cleaned it meticulously, though even if they didn’t, it likely wouldn't change much. Khadgar’s heart felt cracked at the idea that times still called for so much of his attention that he couldn't even spare time to make a mess in his own chambers.

Stepping into the room, he made it not even a few steps in before the soft shoes they gave him for bed met the stone outside of a rug at the door and made a small tapping sound. Lothar stirred, and suddenly was up and very much alert even before the door closed behind Khadgar. 

The door closed, and a dagger was to his neck. He couldn't even recall the feeling when his head and back reverberated against the floor. His vision went blurry for a moment and Lothar may have said something, thought by the time he realized what was going on, he was sitting up, straddling the young mage’s hips and tilting his head. “Khadgar?” he said it as if he didn't think that he was real. “What are you doing?”

“What are YOU doing?” He spat, sitting up some. Though, he supposed he shouldn't be the one to talk, considering he didn't just enter someone’s room without asking. The knight replied with pursed lips, grunting as he steadied himself to stand. “I thought you were an enemy.” 

Khadgar huffed and stood as well, shaking off his clothes. “No, I just wanted to chat. Unless, that’s what you consider an enemy nowadays.”

Lothar snorted back, sitting down on the side of his bed and removing the stray pieces of armor. “What do you want?” He asked, his hair covering his face as he bent down for his calves and feet. 

Likewise, Khadgar sat beside the knight, making him visibly tense. Since when was he so jumpy? “Well, I’ve been in town, and you haven't said so much of a word to me. I’ve got to say, we’re all bit worried about you.” Again, he didn't lie.

“Worried,” the intonation the knight spoke in was somewhere in between a question and a statement.  
“Worried.” Khadgar replied. “How have you been?”

“Don’t ask me that.” Lothar spoke with a chuckle. “You know how its been.” He sat up straight now, looking Khadgar in the eyes. 

Khadgar found it hard not to be distracted in his eyes, taking a deep breath and— “…Have you been drinking?” The smell was thick now that he'd noticed it. Perhaps it was better he hadn't mentioned it either, considering Lothar’s nose crinkling before he spoke.

“Am I not allowed?” He replied.

“No, that’s not-” Khadgar’s shoulders drooped. “Nevermind it. Do you want to step outside?” He gestured to the balcony in his room. “I won’t take long.”

Lothar gave a look as though he wanted to protest, but a few gazes from the balcony to the mage sitting beside him made him think of something. A flicker in his eye showed that something in his had dropped, a guard or a wall, whatever it was, he stood with a shrug. “Fresh air is good sometimes,” Was all he said.

Out on the balcony, Khadgar leaned over the railing to look down to the streets below, where even at night, things seemed to be bustling with life. Beside him, a windswept Lothar occasionally glanced to him. For a while, they stood in silence, appreciating the view, the soft sounds of late night taverns and smoke stacks in the distance their comfort. Khadgar had debating on being the first to speak many times. What to say, he wasn't sure, and so is train of thought took him numerous places before he looked up from the rail where he picked at the stone to listen to Lothar’s voice, which was quiet and coarse.

“Back then,” He began. There was a pause before he continued, Khadgar’s full attention on him as he spoke. “Just now,” He started again. “You reminded me of Medivh.” 

Khadgar wasn't sure if he should be flattered. “When?” He asked him to elaborate.

“When you asked me to come out here. I’m guessing that’s why I enjoy your company as much as I do.”

“Because I ask you to take care of yourself a little bit?” Khadgar snorted. “Anyone could be Medivh.”

Lothar chuckled back, looking down to Khadgar. “That’s not quite it.” 

Khadgar looked up, raising an eyebrow. “Oh, is that so? What is it then?”  
It was merely a moment. A passing gaze that Khadgar could've easily missed if he weren't paying attention. Lothar’s eyes responded while his mouth stayed silent, and the young mage could feel sparks in his throat. It was a command to stay quiet, to stay silent for just a bit longer. They stayed staring at one another for simply a moment before Khadgar opened his mouth to speak, and Lothar’s hand came up to take the apprentice’s face into his own, both of their expressions still soft as he pulled him closer, sparks meeting sparks before the breath shot out of Khadgar like a bolt of lightning. He closed his eyes and melted into the well trained hands that he’d once watched trail up the bannisters in Karazhan move now to his lower back, pulling him in closer. Lips on his own, the kiss was innocent before it was not, opened and passionate, tasting of ale but Khadgar wasn't sure he would've minded either way.

Instead, his surprised hands finally moved to action to pull Lothar’s face away as if he could get answers from him, but it seemed as though none were coming, at least not tonight. The both breathed a moment before coming back into each other again, Khadgar’s hands now at the larger male’s chest as they kissed, less tense. 

A cool breeze reminded then of their surroundings, and Lothar finally spoke, his first words after his kiss. “Should I have bought you dinner first?”

Khadgar merely made a grunt. “Absolutely, but this is fine too.”


End file.
